Talk:Accessories
Accessories -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You can equip two accessories at a time. Here is a list of their effects and some of the ways to get them: 鹿角の根付 Deer Antler Netsuke Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 2900 Request: "O-Saki's Situation" 昇龍の印籠 Rising Dragon Inrou Physical: 1 Bladed: 1 Shot: 1 Fire: 1 Sell: 9000 Suburbs Arigata: 18,000 南蛮製男用匂い袋 Foreign Men's Cologne Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 500 Suburbs Arigata: 1,000 Used for Yuujo 京都産女用匂い袋 Kyoto-made Women's Perfume Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 1000 Gion Arigata: 2,000 江戸産女用匂い袋 Edo-made Women's Perfume Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 1500 Gion Arigata: 3,000 Used for Yuujo お守り Amulet Physical: 3 Bladed: 0 Shot: 3 Fire: 0 Sell: 35 Requests: "Kintarou 3," "The Oracle" 鬼子母神の御守り Hariti Amulet Physical: 5 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 400 Enemies attack less frequently Arena - Practice Used for Invention 黄泉返りの勾玉 Resurrection Amulet Physical: 0 Bladed: 5 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 1750 Brings Musashi back when defeated (vanishes after 1 use) Storage Lockers, Requests, Scarecrow Formations 大王の勾玉 Great King Talisman Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 5 Sell: 1500 Makes enemies attack more frequently Bounty: Toyokichi of the Kuromon Family 絶世美女の春画 Erotic Art of an Exquisite Beauty Physical: 5 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 2500 Makes more random encounters on the map Storage Lockers, Request "A Treat from the Landlord" 怒りの護符 Anger Charm Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 5 Fire: 0 Sell: 6000 Increases rate at which you gain Heat Bounty: Tatsu of the Futaba Crest Arena: Red Hot 開運の数珠 Lucky Beads Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 5 Sell: 2500 Makes random encounters cease appearing Complete Storage Lockers 魂吸いの数珠 Soul-Stealing Beads Physical: 3 Bladed: 5 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 8000 Health refills as you defeat enemies Arena - Sword Saint 無駄骨の勾玉 Fruitless Talisman Physical: 0 Bladed: 3 Shot: 0 Fire: 10 Sell: 600 Makes it impossible to gain experience Arena - Herculean 八坂神社の御札 Yasaka Shrine Talisman Physical: 5 Bladed: 0 Shot: 3 Fire: 0 Sell: 70 Storage Lockers 祇園稲荷の御札 Gion Inari Talisman Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 3 Fire: 10 Sell: 170 Random encounters 尻剣山 Butt Pincushion Physical: 5 Bladed: 0 Shot: 3 Fire: 0 Sell: 120 If hit with a knock-down (besides throws), Musashi won't fall, but take damage Invention 与一の御札 Yoichi's Charm Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 15 Fire: 0 Sell: 700 Arena - Flames 虎革の帯 Tigerskin Sash Physical: 3 Bladed: 3 Shot: 3 Fire: 3 Request: "The Faithful Old Hound" 大天狗の扇 Great Tengu Fan Physical: 3 Bladed: 3 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 225 Arena - Unrivaled 音無しの草履 Noiseless Sandals Physical: 0 Bladed: 3 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Sell: 440 Makes it harder for the official in the Suburbs to notice Musashi Invention にゃあにゃあ草履 Meow Shoes Physical: 0 Bladed: 3 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Makes "meow" sounds as you step Complete Inventions 無病息災の草履 Healthy Sandals Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 5 Fire: 0 Health refills as you walk Arena - Fist God ???? Unordered list ???? 喧嘩神の御守り Brawling God Amulet Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 10 Fire: 0 Grants infinite Heat Gauge Finish Story Mode on Expert 鎖仕立ての脛巾 Chain Mail Shinguards Physical: 5 Bladed: 0 Shot: 0 Fire: 0 Makes sweep attacks unable to knock Musashi off his feet Scarecrow Formations 韋駄天の草履 Skanda Shoes Physical: 0 Bladed: 2 Shot: 0 Fire: 10 Makes Musashi run quickly in non-battle areas Complete Side Games 怪盗の根付 Thief Netsuke Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 3 Fire: 3 When you grapple enemies with items from behind, they drop the items Request: "Kiryuu's Sightseeing Tour" 真・喧嘩神の御守り True Brawling God Amulet Physical: 0 Bladed: 0 Shot: 5 Fire: 0 Musashi learns all Heat Actions automatically Ultimate Fighting - clear all missions with "S"